


percolate my intrests

by Metalotaku



Series: voltron mafia [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe- Mafia, Coffee, F/M, Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mafia AU, Organized Crime, Stalking, Voltron Mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalotaku/pseuds/Metalotaku
Summary: yes that's a pun title.so for my mafia story that is encompassing my work. here is how keith and lance first met. and it will also have shiro's first time meeting allura.





	1. encounter

“this place is different. Castle of lions, what a name.” Keith scoffed at the brightly colored exterior of the café. Shiro and him piled out of the car to get in line. It was early, and the line was filled with college kids, and business people in suits. They wouldn’t stick out too much besides their more stoic faces. The property was close enough to the college and Galra territory that their family dealings didn’t make it down this far very often. Too much risk involved should any issues come up. However, looking at the amount of business they had, it might not be too bad of an idea to look at squeezing a bit of protection money out of the place. It was close to Galra turf. Maybe he would the place harassed a bit. Thoughts for later. Maybe he’d decide after he got his coffee. This place was recommended by Hunk after all. And that man had impeccable taste. The line though out the door was moving quick enough. They had several college aged kids behind the counter moving about filling orders. “order something pretentious Shiro just to see if we can throw them off. We can toss it after.” Keith chuckled to Shiro.

“Pidge’s concoction, or Ulaz after a long day?” Shiro asked back with a smirk of his own.

“Ulaz.” Keith said smugly. “that’s why I’m not ordering it.”

As the two moved up in line, only a few people ahead of them, Keith took the time to look at the young man running the register. Boy probably was a more fitting description. His blue apron covered in a few pins and a name tag. He had a bright customer service smile and blue eyes. Which took Keith a bit by surprise as he was most definitely ethnic. Latino of some sort, maybe. Dark brown hair with a light tan skin. He was tall and lanky. Not Keith’s normal type however something about the kid was keeping Keith’s attention.

“Something got your attention boss?” Shiro asked following Keith's line of sight.

“Cashier.” He said. “Something about him.”

“Not your usual type. Not bad looking.” Shiro said examining him himself.

“Doesn't hurt to try new things.” Keith smirked at Shiro. Soon the two were next in line only for a man in a business suit to cut in front of them. Keith grit his teeth and debate how he wanted to toss the guy. But he was pulled from his thoughts by the cashier he'd be checking out.

“Excuse me sir. I need you to return to the back of the line.” the cashier said to the line jumper.

“I'm in a hurry, I have an important meeting this morning so just take my order.” The man said back.

“I'm sorry sir, but if you want me to take your order you need to go to the back of the line and wait like everyone else. Or you can try another coffee shop.” The cashier said in such a happy tone cheery voice it could be dripping sugar. And his customer service smile still stretched across his face.

The business man's face became visibly red as he put a finger in the cashier’s face. “Do you have any idea who I am, I'm going to have your job. I want to speak to the manager.”

“Certainly sir” the cashier said in his same chipper tone smile never dropping. The baristas and few regulars laughing as the man spun around grin growing a bit wider. “I am the manager on shift, and the problem sir seems to be you need to learn to wait in line like everyone else.” He held up a finger just as the customer was going to yell again. “Let me guess next you want the owner right. One moment please.” And the cashier spun around one more time. “Hi my name's Lance and I'm a co-owner of this cafe and I must ask you to get to the back of the line or leave please.” he smiled even wider beaming with smugness.

The business man was now fuming finally managing to get the cashier to drop a bit of his smile when he reached over the counter and grabbed the boy by his shirt and apron front. “You listen here you...”

Keith wasted no time at this point, though enjoying the show, he had places to be after all. Grabbed the man's hand off the counter and twisted hard behind his back. “Ok pal you've wasted enough of everyone’s time. Drop the nice cashier who asked the same thing of you three times and humored you.” The guy did casher turning his smile on Keith now a grateful look on his face. “And get the fuck out of here already.”

People in line cheered and clapped as the man scurried out. “Thanks for the assistance. I think that gets my knight in shining whatever he'd like to drink on the house.” the cashier smiled at him grabbing a cup to write the order on.

“Strongest coffee you have, two shots of espresso. Two creams. “Keith gave his order with his own smile.

“Oh, a strong drink for a strong man.” The cashier winked at him as he wrote on the cup.

“Since the drink is on the house, how much for a number?” Keith asked giving the cashier a look causing the boy to freeze a bit and blush.

“How about a name first, before you start asking for numbers. Though not sure you’d want to pay the charge for that.” The cashier teased.

“Keith.” He replied pulling a hundred from his wallet and pushed into the tip jar making sure his target saw the bill. “And maybe that's enough for a number?”

The cashier balked before passing the cup back to a shocked female barista. “sir um, you don’t have to do that.” The cashier flustered. “please that’s to much.” He pulled out the bill and held it back out to Keith.

“keep it. I wouldn’t have dropped it if I didn’t want to. But I do expect a number.” Keith said pushing the flustered cashiers hand holding out the bill back to him.

“th..thank… ank you sir.” The cashier stuttered out. Before dropping the bill back in the tip jar and moving on to take Shiro’s order as Keith moved to the side to wait for his own drink.

After he took Shiro’s orders, who had a smug grin the whole time and dropped his own tip into the jar with a look from Keith. “I’m with him.” Shiro made a point of drawing the cashiers attention back to Keith while he filled out the order on the cup. The cashier turning a bit of red but nodding to Shiro.

After Shiro’s order he swapped out with one of the baristas to make the drinks. The girl he’d passed Keith’s cup to handing it to him along with noting what it was waiting. Shiro took his place next to Keith to wait. After all three drinks were completed the employee who had Keith’s attention took them to the counter taking a moment to scribble onto one of the cups one more time. Before he called their names and placed the cups into a carrier. “here you guys go.” He pointed to each cup, so they knew which was which before giving a flirty smile to Keith and adding. “and one number for a generous gentleman. Have a good rest of day sirs.” He smiled at them and gave a little wave.

“sure will. You too.” Keith said making a point to eye up the boy before turning to leave. Shiro had the carrier and laughed once they were out of the shop.

“well wasn’t that a spectacle.” Shiro laughed as he and Keith climbed into their car, Keith taking the carrier once they were in the car. Keith took out their drinks and handed Shiro his own.

“a little bit. The asshole gave me more to work with than I was expecting.” Keith gave a shrug looking at the numbers on the cup as they pulled out. A self-satisfied smile on his face as he enjoyed his drink. It was made exceptionally well. “how’s your drink? Mr. black like my soul.”

“very good. Not over brewed or any burnt taste.” Shiro said admirably.

“is Ulaz’s nastiness made proper?” Keith asked with glint in his eye and a mischievous smile.

“no idea. I do not drink that sugary crap.” Shiro replied.

“well how am I to know if it’s made well?” Keith said keeping his pointed look at Shiro.

“you’re joking? Please.” Shiro said looking over at his boss.

“nope.” Keith deadpanned holding up the cup. “try it.”

“I hate you.” Shiro responded but obediently took a sip before coffee and making a face and handing it back. “god that’s fucking awful. It doesn’t even taste like coffee.”

Keith took the cup back and took a sip his face scrunched up in displeasure. “but it is made correctly. To a tee.” With that Keith rolled down the window and dumped it out. “guess I’ll just focus on getting that boy under me. And not his business.”

Shiro laughed from the driver’s seat not surprised in the least by Keith’s declaration.


	2. punchline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that is a real number you can call. :3

“I don’t believe this!” Keith huffed angerly as he crushed the empty coffee cup in his hand. Shiro was once again driving. Having just left their meeting with the Galra family.

“what?” Shiro asked with a raised eyebrow.

“this!” Keith said turning his phone to speaker, and the John Cena theme song played from his phone. “that little shit gave me a prank number.” Keith said shocked and aggravated.  
Shiro laughed out loud at that as Keith ended the call. “wow. Guess that wasn’t as smooth as you thought.”

“bullshit. We are going back.” Keith said tossing the cup in the back of the car. “I'm going to get what I want.” 

Shiro just shrugged and headed back to the coffee shop.


	3. let the games begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith can't take no for an answer

“Hello and welcome to the castle of Lio…” the employee from that morning started as Keith and Shiro walked in the now comparatively dead cafe. “Oh, I guess you called already.” The kid had enough sense to smile sheepishly at the two while rubbing the back of his neck. It did shock Keith a bit instead of him getting cocky and hiding behind the counter or running off he came around the front to meet Keith and Shiro. Shiro choose to walk around them to the female employee named Florona and order drinks. 

“Here you go sir.” Lance said holding out the hundred-dollar bill from that morning. Giving Keith a sheepish grin and apologetic shrug. “Thought you might come back if you actually called it.”

“Keep it.” Keith huffed shoving the baristas hand back holding it for the second time that day. He rolled his eyes at the shocked look and faint blush. “How about just giving me what I paid for?” Keith spoke with command and confidence that didn't seem to land as expected on his target. If his giggling was anything to go by.

“Um, I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid phone numbers aren't normal menu items here. And alas I did give you exactly what you asked for.” The barista said between giggles and bit lips to prevent any snorting.

“No you didn't,” Keith huffed taking a step into the boys space, who matched it with his own step back and raised hands.

“But I did. You asked for a number, not mine.” Lance said with a smirk. 

“He is correct Keith.” Shiro stated from the counter. Hiding his own grin by taking a bite out of a pastry he purchased. Drawing both Keith and Lance's attention for a moment while Keith turned red and Lance smiled at Shiro before turning back to Keith.

“Hey, no hard feelings man. I am really appreciative of what you did this morning for me with that jerk. Let me get you something. Another drink or a pastry?” Lance said making his way to the counter waving Keith over. “What would you like? Same as this morning? I remember your order.” He gave Keith a genuine smile. Not the customer service one. Seemingly recognizing Keith's embarrassment. 

Keith though caught the tells from his target. This didn't need to move to demands just yet. There was still room being left for him to negotiate. “Your,” Keith emphasized the word. “Number.”

The barista laughed but shook his head. “You are persistent. But sorry, I don't just hand out my number to strangers. Not even heroic, dark, and handsome ones.” he answered.

“Then how about dinner? Get to know each then.” Keith leaned on the counter with and elbow and forearm. 

The barista shook his head again. “Sorry sir…”

“Keith.” He cut in. “Call me Keith. Step to knowing each other.” 

“You are a smooth operator, aren't you?” Lance said placing his elbow on the counter chin in his palm. “You are a very good-looking man. But I can tell you are way out of my league handsome.”

“Let me be the judge of that.” Keith offered his Target. “Lance.” Keith tagged in the boy's name with a sultry lit. Causing the target to blush a bit. 

“Dude, err Keith, come on. I can tell by the look of you, you are way above me man. No need to bother wasting your time. Though I am very flattered.” Lance raised offered a bit of a sad smile to Keith causing him to frown a bit. He's never had a conversation take a turn like this when he'd made his intentions know. People were quick to jump at yes once they knew he was loaded. The point of making a show of the tip. Even if they didn't know who he was exactly. Quick to get whatever they could from him before he got bored. This was very different. His target seemed to want to protect him from being disappointed. It made him all that more determined.

“What would it take to convince you to yield to my requests?” Keith asked after a moment.

“Yield to your requests? Dude how old are you?” Lance asked with a giggle. Keith chose to ignore Shiro’s own snort into his coffee cup. 

“Old enough now answer the question. How can I change your mind?” Keith stated bluntly. The girl barista moving around the counter to clean the empty tables if he had to guess by the rag she was carrying. Shiro caught the concerned look she was giving Keith's target, but Lance just smiled at her and waved her off.

“You aren't used to being told no are you Keith?” Lance asked giving the man across from him a smirk.

“Never been told no before. You'd be the first. And I really just can't let it slide, however I am used to negotiating for what I want if it requires certain conditions to be acquired.” Keith countered smirking back. “So, give me your conditions to receive what I want.”

“Wow dude, I think your wooing skills could use a little work, not really winning me over with those lack luster skills.” Lance teased with a grin. 

“Is that what it takes?” Keith asked with a satisfied grin.

“What?” Lance asked blinking at the man lifting his head off his hand to cock it at his would-be suitor. 

“Wooing you. In a classic sense. To get you to go to dinner with me? Because I don't think that would be hard.” Keith offered his proposal in a challenging tone, enjoying as puzzled look morphed to amusement and a flicker of competition.

Lance finally answered with a snort and a shrug. “Sure buddy. If you'd like to try. Not sure how far it'll get you though. But sure. You can try.”

“Good challenge accepted then?” Keith asked holding out his hand to shake with Lance's. 

“Sure, yeah challenge excepted. Knock your socks off.” Lance took Keith's out stretched hand with his own and tried to shake it. Instead he blushed red as Keith brought his hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it before gently rubbing his thumb over the spot. 

Then while Lance was still off-guard Keith pulled him forward by his hand to whisper into his ear. “I'm not used to losing either.” With those words Keith released Lance hand and smiled at him. “Till next time Lance.” Having said his peace Keith jerked his head at Shiro the two headed out. Shiro handed Keith the coffee he had ordered for him once they were outside. 

“What was that?” Shiro asked once they were in the car. “You don't normally go to that much trouble. Some scare tactics maybe but a contest to…” Shiro waved his hand at the wrist.

“I don't know. The way he worded his rejection. It just.” Keith rubbed his bangs back out of his eyes. “It was different. This needed a different approach. And I liked how he challenged me. It wasn't…” he huffed. “It was different. I liked it.”

“Whatever you say boss.” Shiro just shook his head. “So how do you plan to woo, your different Target?” Shiro asked with a bit of tease in his voice.

“Let's start with flowers.” Keith said as they drive past a florist shop at the corner.


	4. first week of flowergrams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is not a depiction of a healthy way to start a relationship. just fyi. this is stalking. and bad. Keith is technically a bad guy. don't harass people, don't harass people at work, with or without flowers.

1\. 5 dozen Orange roses delivered by florist. Card has Keith’s number on it with a request to call. Lance sends back a response “the flowers were gorgeous, thank you, but still not Getting my number handsome.”

2\. Calla lilies and Allium flowers. Delivered by florist. Card once again has Keith number and I’ll be waiting. Response, “creative, but you were correct, you will be waiting.”

 

3\. Hollyhocks, yellow iris, and sweat peas. Delivered by florist. Card reads with Keith’s number and text me. Response, “totally giving points for creativity, but you are torturing the poor florist making him delivery these elaborate, pretty, wonderful smelling sexagrams. I didn’t think anyone but my Tio knew this much about flowers. I’m giving you a tip this time. Take it. Please.”

4\. Valerian, Blue salvia, Apple blossoms. Delivered by florists. Has Keith’s number and reads I’d never make you wait. Response. “I gave you a perfectly good tip and you ignore it. Why am I not surprised? Like you ignore my no.”

 

5\. White tulips, white orchids, blue Hyacinths in a giant bouquet that hides most of Shiro's body, delivered by Shiro with a sheepish look. Card has Keith’s number and a hand-written message. I’m sorry, I get the response after I’ve ordered the next set. We could clear up all the miss communication if you’d call me. Response. “Better. Apology accepted. The flowers are beautiful. Thank you. No more sexagrams? Still not getting my number though.”

6\. Pink roses, clover with four leaves, dog rose. Delivered by another of Keith's lowest ranking people. Card still has Keith's number hand written. Tell me something about yourself. Response. “Better delivery. Like the subtly of this one only one graphic meaning. However, if you are looking for someone who puts out on the first date or even first 10 you should look elsewhere. Like I said before. I don't think I'm what you are looking for.”

 

7\. Eupatorium, fern, cattleya orchids. Hand written card number, I know what I want. Delivered by Shiro. Lance is not there however. And Allura is waiting for the flower delivery. She sends Shiro out with harsh words. But allows him to leave the flowers.


	5. player 2 enters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> follow up to delivery #7 as intercepted by allura.

“what happened to you? And why do you have that dopey grin on your face?” Keith asked when Shiro came to see him after making the flower delivery.

Shiro’s hair was a bit mussed. He had a, as Keith said, a dopey grin on his face and a large bruise on his forearm. Exposed by his rolled-up sleeves. Another round one on his chest where his first few buttons we're undone of his shirt. 

“Your boy has a sister. She’s a bit of a pistol. And protective of her little brother.” Shiro said with a rub of the back of neck. “So, can I make the next delivery?”

“I guess you find her attractive?” Keith mused with a smirk. “Enough to let her rough you up?”

“And throw me out.” Shiro paused at the blatant look of oh really on Keith's face. “She had a broom!” Shiro defended. Lifting his arm to show the mark clearly now left by a broom handle. Keith raised a brow. “She said Lance wasn't there today, but she would deliver the flowers and card to Lance. I completed my task. She also gave a message if you want to hear it.”

Keith shrugged. “Go ahead. I'm sure I can guess though.”

Shiro cleared his throat and threw in a bit of a mocking British accent. “You tell your friend, boss whomever it is I don't care. To back the bloody quiznack off my baby brother this instant. No means no. And if he can't understand that then I'm happy to show him the business end of my broom to. Lance doesn't need all this.” Shiro twirls his wrist up in what Keith can only assume is a replica of this woman's behavior. “Whatever this insane infatuation is in his life right now. He is no piece of ass, so go on get out shoo.” Shiro paused to laugh before switching to his normal voice. “And then she went from poking me with the broom to smacking me with it.” Shiro held up his arm again. “She had a surprising amount of strength for her size.”

“Wow.” Keith said a bit in shock. “Get a name? Picture of her since Lance wasn't there?”

“Yes, and yes. Allura Wimbledon co-owner of the castle of lions and as such has the right to send me out on my ass.” Shiro received probably her own words. Then Shiro flipped out his phone to show a shot of a woman a bit darker than Lance with white or silver curly hair red faced scrunched up in righteous anger with a broom in hand. 

“And all that abuse and you …”

“Was horribly turned on and just wanted to flip her around and..” Shiro let out a bit of growl. “Fuck she was hot. Even more so all fired up.”

“Want to hit the Fox Cage tonight?” Keith asked with a knowing smirk. Shiro was brimming with a bit of sexual tension from his encounter. And Keith couldn't say he wasn't this whole past week either with his running game. 

“Yes. Yes. Totally should if I make the next drop.” Shiro answered happily.


	6. week 2 of flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings stalking and harassment.

8\. Variegated tulips, yellow tulips, tuber rose. Delivered by a Shiro. Number hand written, hope you got the last bouquet. One of those flowers though the feeling is meant, is more to get your sister riled up for Shiro. She made quite the impression on him. Just as much as you made on me. Hope you enjoy the flowers as much as I enjoy the features they represent on you. Response. “Maybe you should deliver the next one yourself. My sister I'm sure would love to meet my stalker.”

 

9\. Aster, hollyhock, Kendia, hand written number, it’s not stalking if I've only seen you in person once. Delivered by another low-level employee. Response “That makes it worse dude.”

10\. Butterfly Jasmine, lady slippers, purple lockspur, hand written number Tell me what you like? I can give you anything you desire. Just call me. Delivered by Shiro. Response by Lance “peace.” Response from Allura “go away already. Leave him alone.”

 

11\. Jonquil, marigold, periwinkle in a vase smallest bouquet yet the size of a volleyball. Card only has hand written message no number, Are you ok? You looked like shit when Shiro dropped off the last ones. And he wasn't as chipper about seeing your sister. Do you need anything? You don't even have to call. Just ask Shiro. Delivered by Shiro. “Bad day. Sorry I was rude. The Jasmines we're mom's favorite. Thank you, but I'm not sugar baby material, nor do I want to be.”

12\. Bee balm, snapdragon, windflower in a vase the size of a volley ball again, hand written message Didn't mean to imply that. I'm interested in you though and didn't like seeing you like that. Prefer to see your smile. delivered by Shiro. “Stop being a creep and having your buddy take pictures of my brother for you that he doesn't know about pervert!” No Lance that day.

13\. Zinnia, wisteria, vervain in a vase size of a beach ball, old style slider keyboard phone attached to a stick like it’s a flower with the card. Delivered by Shiro. hand written card, In case you don't know what a burner phone is. It's untraceable. My number is already on it. Since you are still being stingy with your number. Text message me your responses to the flowers when they get intercepted by your sister.. “:) If you want a smile from me my favorite flowers are Cuban lilies. I'll even pose for a picture. Allura’s is Phalaenopsis Bellina Orchid ;)”

14\. a collection of 4 dozen orchids of different kinds in a cascading pattern in a large vase that is 2ft tall alone. Delivered by a lower ranking employee. Hand written card, As you wish. You left out that they aren’t local flowers though. Text message reply “good luck. May the odds be ever in your favor. I will admit, the nerd movie reference earned you some points.”


	7. week 3 of flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings more harassment and stalking

15\. A huge Bamboo vase with three tears at 1ft, 2ft, and 3ft each with a beach ball cluster of Cuban lilies. Delivered by a low-ranking employee, while Shiro delivered a cascading spiral of bellina orchids in a pebbled green vase to Allura. Hand written message, Did you toss the phone already? Will your favorite flower get me a response to my messages? Those were harder to acquire than I was expecting, not going to lie. Lance replies with a text message “Texts received. Thank you. They are beautiful. I did have to fight my sister off to keep it at first. she was shocked by the flowers Shiro brought her though. Before she hit me and called me a traitor. And I didn't answer to see you get bored or mad about the flowers. I didn’t think you’d actually get them. This is too much effort for a nobody. And you are obviously somebody. I know how much these flowers are, not counting how you managed to get them here so fast. Won't be long before you realize I'm not worth it.” Allura’s response to Shiro while looking at the flowers, “just because these are lovely, and gorgeous, and so hard to find, does not get you off the hook for your aid of my brother’s harasser, but it will get you your drinks for free today.”

16\. A large corkscrew of tropical plants and flowers in a glass vase. Includes the blooms Allura and Lance both like. Delivered by Shiro, along with a box of German chocolates for Allura. Hand written note, Fuck that. I'm not going to stop till you let me take you out to dinner. I'm not going to get bored, if anything you make me want to prove myself more with this challenge. You are worth every penny in my opinion. And every effort. You didn't just catch my eye that day for your looks. But it in how you spoke and carried yourself. You've been stuck in my head this whole time. I'm not going to stop till I get to know you. Response from Allura. “His opinion and wants is all he cares about. We can tell. And it's not like he's actually been making any effort past the notes and gifts. He has you being his errand boy. You can give him this though.” Allura gives Shiro the bird to pass on. But she had their drinks ready when Shiro arrived. Lance was not at work. Text. “thank you for the sentiments. I enjoy making art. Why don't you tell me something about yourself? Since you want to know about me. It's only fair.”

17\. laburnum, amaryllis, nasturtium, white narcissus, fushia, rhododendron, gladoolus, yellow hyacinth, delivered by a Shiro. He also brought a stationary set for Allura along with 3 roses, one white, one pink, and one light purple in color tied with a blue ribbon to the set. I own my own business, my favorite colors are red and black, and I enjoy reading murder mystery books. I chose these flowers because I think they describe me well. Response from Allura “ugh do either of you know when to quit.?” She does give him their coffee order on the house. Shiro pretends to not see her turn around as he’s leaving and smell the flowers before flipping through the stationary set. Lance was off again. Text. “I'll play 20 questions with you tomorrow at 1. But only if you answer my questions too.” I'll agree if you don't ask about my work. I'd like to keep that private. “Ok.”

 

18\. galax, forsythia, delphinium. Delivered by Shiro. No Allura today. Which makes a pouty Shiro who had an old school mix tape for her. Hand written note I look forward to getting to chat with you later. Response verbal. “remind him 1pm.”


	8. the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance gets to ask keith some questions and vice versa. will keith be able to convince lance to let him take him out. find out next on this exciting episode of dragon ball z....
> 
> tags/warnings. harassment, threats, outing, abuse, stalking. low self esteem.

“hello? Is this Keith?” Lance spoke once the other end picked up the call.

“of course, it is, wouldn’t be anyone else.” Keith answered easily, the confusion settling out of system at seeing an incoming call from the burner phone he’d given to Lance. He’d expected them to talk over text like every other time. “though I am pleasantly surprised.”

Lance huffed on his end. “yeah, figured it be easier over the phone instead of text.” Lance answered.

“Only because it's easier or you wanted to hear my voice again?” Keith teased.

“Dude I barely remember your voice. And I felt no need to jog my memory on it.” Lance said a bit exasperated with a sigh.

Keith glared a bit at his interest’s words. “Do you remember anything about me? I mean I had to of made an impression.”

“Oh you made an impression alright. Don't worry I remember the cocky attitude, the expensive suit, the purple eyes, your coffee order, and that terrible mullet. Which you should really fire your hair stylist by the way.” Lance listed off.

“I don't have a mullet.” Keith defended empty hand reaching up to grab at the hair at the nape of his neck.

“That is either denial or repeating the lies of your disgruntled hair stylist. You really should sue.” Lance teased.

“Enough about my not mullet.” Keith groaned out. Smiling at the giggle he received. “Thought you had questions for me?”

“Ah, yes I do but who questions the question?” Lance riddled back.

“What?” Keith asked confused.

“That was a test. You failed. I was hoping the one nerd card wasn't a spoof.” Lance whined into the phone. “Did you get my comeback reference?”

“Yes.” Keith deadpanned. “I'm not completely out of the loop in pop culture.”

“But you aren't a nerd?” Lance asked his voice a tad soft.

“No, I'm afraid that is not a word someone would use to describe me.” Keith answered back still a bit confused. “Why did you try that reference?”

“You said you liked murder mystery books. If you liked comics, I figured you'd be a fan of the Question. I like all the puns in the titles and his lines.”

“Oh. I do not read comics. But I've enjoyed the hero movies I've seen. Does that count towards any credit?” Keith asked back. So, Lance was a nerd. Or at least thought himself one. Not his usual type. But still.

“We will see. I plan to take notes and tally up your score after this game.” Lance easily played up the teasing tone again.

“How many do I need for a date?” Keith easily flirted back, now that the conversation was back on track to what he was expecting.

“You'll find out after. This game is completely pass or fail don't you know.” Lance teased back again. “Do you want to go first mister stalker.”

“It's not stalking, and yes I would.” Keith countered. “What are you doing when you are not at the usually cafe?”

“Such a bold declaration, which is easily dissuaded by your first question.” Lance boldly countered with a tsk. “But to answer, at school, teaching my yoga class, doing school work at home, or sleeping.”

“School? As in college? What's your major?” Keith quickly snatched on to the first answer.

“Ah, ah, ah. It's my turn to ask next, but first you have to answer your own question.” Lance chided.

“So, I’m to answer…?” Keith wasn't sure what he was to answer to that.

“What do you do when you are normally not working dude.” Lance gave a helping hand containing himself with an eyeroll.

“I'm almost always working.” Keith answered first, “if not I'm eating, sleeping, reading,” Keith emphasized the word. “Or trying to convince attractive young men to give me an excuse to not work.”

“Attempts at flattery will not affect your score.” Lance sassed back. “So my question is what is an activity that you enjoy you have not told me yet?”

“I enjoy riding my motorcycle or taking one of my sports cars out on occasion. Which usually involved breaking a few traffic laws.” Keith answered easily.

“Hmph, of course you have multiple sports cars.” Lance sassed. “I enjoy playing airsoft with my friends when I have time as an activity. We have a team and everything.” Lance answered his own question.

“does that make it my turn now?” Keith asked.

“Yep.” Lance popped the p.

“What are you going to school for?” Keith asked easily swinging back to what he wanted.

“math major. But I also minor in art.” Lance answered easily.

“that sounds like an odd combination.” Keith stated with a hum.

“not really. There is a lot of math in art, and I like both. But what about you big guy? Any secondary education?” Lance made sure he got a response to the question.

“nope, taught what I was needed by my uncle. Outside of that is just the school of hard knocks.” Keith answered easily.

“hm,” Lance hummed into the phone. “how about favorite color?”

“red and black.” Keith answered. “red the most, but black is always a good color.”

“you would. Black suit crowd. A few red ties?” Lance countered.

“yeah, lots of black suits. Try to break it up a little. And no usually red shirts.” Keith clarified. “what about you?”

“blue, like ocean blue. Cliché. But it’s what I like.” Lance snorted at the end.

“why is it cliché?” Keith asked a bit confused.

“because I’m Cuban. Home of the sunny beaches and ocean waves.” Lance answered.

“oh, I was thinking you might be Hispanic, but I wasn’t sure.” Keith said.

“well it was polite of you not to assume or just ask with no reason or context.” Lance praised his stalker. “that is a point in your favor. What is your next question.

“Can I ask when you or your family came over?” Keith asked after a moment to think.

“yeah sure I can answer that. And it’s not a stalkery question. Good for you. My paternal grandfather brought the family over in the 60’s. he was recruited by the CIA. Height of the cold war and all that. I was born here though. But I’ve gotten the chance to go visit once. Do you have any notable ancestry? Or at least that you know of?” Lance asked.

“uh Russian on my mom’s side.” Keith answered truthfully. “not sure when they came over though.”

“that’s cool.” Lance said coolly. “how about favorite kind of music?”

“anything rock. Maybe a heavy lean towards alternative rock.” Keith answered.

“I need an example.” Lance countered. “give me a band or two.”

“like uh, panic at the disco, fall out boy?” Keith answered. He thought alternative rock was still fairly popular. However maybe not with the complete silence coming through the phone. “Lance?”

“oh my god. Red and black that horrible inky mullet. You’re a rich emo kid. I didn’t even know that was something that over lapped. This makes so much since now.” Lance practically shrieked into the phone causing Keith to pull it away from his ear.

“I’m not emo!” Keith defended once the noise level dropped.

“sure, you’re not hot stuff.” Lance snorted a bit more.

“what about you?” Keith shot back a bit defensively.

“pop music, but I pretty much listen to anything. Have a thing for bey once and Kesha.” Lance answered easily, unperturbed by the sudden attitude. “I also enjoy a good fall out boy song. Even panic at the disco.” Lance tacked on. “so, a mysterious emo boy doesn’t scare me.”

That seemed to correct Keith’s attitude. “well that’s good to know. I guess, but I’m not emo.” Keith chose to ignore Lance’s laugh at his refusal to drop that decree. “what’s your favorite kind of food?”

“another plus for not a stalkery question. Seafood. Hands down the best. Can be a light or heavy meal, and flavor options are endless, versatile. What about you?”

“Mediterranean or like middle eastern kind of food I guess. My favorite restaurant is this place called Chateau Beirut. I love everything on the menu there. Lots of lamb.”

“nice. I’ve only had lamb a few times. But I did like it when I ate it. but that could’ve been the cook.” Lance chuckled. “I’ve got this friend, he could make a turd look and taste delicious. I swear.”

“that good huh?”

“yes!” Lance replied full of certainty. “next question for you is… how old are you?”

“26. You?”

“23. you are two young to be looking for a sugar baby.” Lance said his tone a bit questioning at first but then becomes more confident at the end.

“I’m not looking for a sugar baby. and sugar daddy is a money and gender thing, not an age thing.” Keith countered a bit exasperated. “family. Your sister works at the café. Is it a family business with more of your family or just the two of you?”

“uh family… my family…” Lance stuttered out at first.

Keith could pick up the panic in his tone easily. “is that not an ok topic to discuss? I can ask something else if it’s not.” Keith quickly gave him an out. He had set boundaries, it would only push Lance back if he didn’t allow him to have boundaries.

“uh no, no it’s ok. It’s just complicated. And a mess. And stress.” Lance continued to rant a bit.

“you don’t have to I’ll ask something else.”

“no, no, actually this is good. It’s a good question to ask. And once you hear it you might actually drop all interest.” Lance took in a deep breath not giving Keith a chance to cut in. “Allura isn’t really my sister. And her uncle isn’t really my uncle. We aren’t related at all. Her uncle Coran took me in. after I ran away from home. I got outed to my dad by my brother and it wasn’t pretty. He still harasses me to go home. Tries to use his position as a cop to force me. But Coran and Allura have been my family for the past 8 years. it’s Tio’s café, and he lets me and Allura run our yoga classes upstairs in the loft. So family, but not.” Lance finished and let that information sink in.

Keith was silent for a while, letting that information sink in a bit. Brother is a cop, was not good news. However, they aren’t on good terms. So that was better news. Then the numbers started to draw Keith’s attention. “8 years? that means… you were a kid. You were 15?”

“yeah, Allura and Coran literally picked me up off the side walk. And took me in as a kid. And hid me till I legally couldn’t be dragged back home. So see full of drama and baggage here. So you probably don’t need to finish this game. I’m sure you don’t want to deal with the drama that is Lance Mc….” Lance shot defensively into his phone. But that wasn’t the only emotion in the tone. No, that was fear and hurt too. And that was as far as Keith was willing to let this boy start dragging himself.

“that doesn’t scare me off in the slightest. And I want to finish this game. And I want to take you to dinner. And I want your phone number. I want to get to know you. Knowing your family was shit to doesn’t change that. Nor does the non-threat of an asshole cop. I’m not thrown off the chase so easily.” Keith answered.

Lance scoffed into the phone. “see me as prey then? A challenge? A prize? Your ego just can’t handle being told no? Well let me tell you something…”

“Yes, that is part of it.” Keith cut off the angry tirade before Lance got himself worked up to a point Keith couldn’t salvage it. “But not all of it.” Keith made a sound between a grown and a growl into his phone. “When I saw you, physical you were good looking and for no better wording, exotic compared to people that normal peak my interest on physical looks.” Keith did his best not to get caught up in the indignant sound he got in response to that poorly worded statement. “But that wasn't all of it. How you were talking to that asshole, it just hit a button or something. You were standing up for yourself in a way I… I found it fun and exciting in a way I've never cared to get invested in a stranger’s problems. And a little bit of it was possessiveness when we grabbed you. Cause yes, I had already made up my mind I wanted you. But I wanted to impress you too. Show I could take care of you.”

“I don't need…” Lance started.

“I know, just let me finish, please.” Keith cut him off. He took the silence as permission. “That's how I normally operate to get someone I'm into physically. I'm very rarely turned down. If I am, once they figure out I have money, it's a quick change of tune. But you didn't. You still told me no. And yes, that just lit a whole nother fire in me at being challenged. Normally that'd be anger. And I'd make it a point to give my target an offer they can't refuse.”

“Geeze quoting godfather at me is really helping your case. I mean I love movie reference s as much as the next nerd but that is very ominous for…” Lance couldn't hold back on that one.

“I'm not trying to threaten…” Keith let out that groan growl noise again. “I'm trying to explain something to you here. It was not a threat or meant as one. But yes, that is usually how'd Id have responded. A bad thing if you refused again, but lots of nice things in exchange once you agreed. Ok. But I didn't. I took you up on the game you offered. I wanted to prove myself. My choice as valid. I've never felt a need to do that before. Because you didn't word your no as a challenge completely, it was, it confused me at the time. For days actually. It gave me at first the feeling of having my tastes insulted, but not. I just kept running it over and over in my head till it clicked. You phrased it like you were doing me a favor. It really clicked after one of your responses to the flowers. From your point of view, you were trying to protect me. Save me from I don't know disappointment, or...”

“Hassel. Danger. Inconvenience. All those things.” Lance answered softly. “Yeah. I'm not worth any of that. I've got to much baggage and troubles for someone obviously important like you.”

“See that's the part that I find insulting. Like my tastes or opinions are so far out of line with reality that I need to be saved from my own perception. News flash I wouldn't be rich or important as you put it, if I couldn't make a gut call on a first impression. That's not how business works.” Keith finally took a deep breath at the end of his spiel before continuing. “So I think my opinion counts for something and you shouldn't just disregard it so easily. I find you attractive, I want to get to know you, I want to take you out, I'll take your self-proclaimed risks, and say fuck them. Just agree to it.”

“Does my opinion not count for anything? My choice to say no?” Lance shot back still irritation in his voice.

“No it doesn't.” Keith answered without hesitation. “Because you are coming to it based on your self perceived worth, which you completely undervalue. And I know for a fact it's undervalued, because you caught my eye. And my tastes are Armani. Fact. Not to mention my work involves knowing the value of things and people, despite what people present them as.” Keith took a minute to pause. “Though this is the first time I've had to negotiate something being worth more than it's been claimed at. Haggling on my end is normally a downward push. So I'm out of my element a bit. But I'm willing to show you your true worth. You just have to let me.”

There was silence on Lance's end for several long minutes, causing Keith to pull the phone away several times to make sure the call was still connected. But finally, Lance spoke up. “That, uh, that was a very, uh, riveting, and confusing speech. Or confession? Negotiation? I'm not completely sure what to call it. Thank you for your honesty? Bluntness? Like there is an odd mix of flattery, insults and fearmongering you have going there right. Is that what you were going for?” Confused was a good word for Lance's tone.

“I was going for a pep talk, a persuasive pep talk.” Keith answered his own tone much softer than his frustrated speech before. “Guessing it didn't work?”

“Uh, I don't know. I've never been talked about like a product before.” Lance answered truthfully. “It isn't actually, like I can get you were trying to compliment me, but that feels more insulting like I'm a thing not a person.”

Keith winced at that. “In my defense, past relationships of mine had been more in line as business negotiation. And an exchange of goods or currency for time and company.”

“So you really did do the sugar daddy thing?” Lance asked softly.

“Yes, but I understood that wasn't what you'd want to do if you agreed to going out with me. And I would do my best to respect that, but I might need to have my behavior commented on if I did things that you'd consider to fall under that umbrella.” Keith answered. “I'm willing to try something different with you. When you give me the chance.”

“When?” Lance asked his tone trying to mask amusement under annoyance. Or maybe it was equal parts. Keith wasn't sure.

“I've been completely honest with you this whole time. I do not give up till I have what I want. And I want a date and your number. That hasn't changed.” Keith stated firmly but made sure to inflect a bit of his mirth in his words. “No matter how hard or frustrating it is to convince you.”

“So your next attempt is threats?” Lance asked with concern. 

“No. I'm enjoying this game. The flowers, gifts, the banter, the chase as it were. It's different and I like the challenge. Nothing… I don't feel any want to go to my usual tactics. I like how things are going even if it's been slow to get me what I want. It's not an option usually afforded to me.” Keith answered with a bit of mirth. “Also, I've never threaten someone to go out with me. A check with enough zeros did the trick usually. And I'm willing to do that for you too if it gets you to agree. I could pay for your school tuition if you'd like?”

“What?!” Lance sputtered into his phone. Making a few noises that sounded like crying animals.

“I said…”

“I know what you said. I just can’t believe what you said.” Lance screeched.

“You attend Altea University right? It's not that expensive to me to cover your costs.” Keith said nonchalant.

“You have got to be kidding me. Are you seriously that loaded?” Lance asked in shock.

“Yeah.” Keith answered trying to catch Lance's under his breath mutterings. “Being a sugar baby isn't a bad thing. If you'd want to try….”

“No, no, no, nope, uh. No.” Lance cut him off popping his p’s. “Not interested. I can take care of myself.”

“I'm sure you can. I was just offering. You’d be worth every penny though. You willing to give me what I’ve been asking for after this failure of a game or shall we continue and try starting over?” Keith asked noting the improved mood.

“I’ll tell you what. I actually have to go. I've got to head into work. But, we can pick up this game of 20 questions later. Maybe in a few days. And maybe, just maybe if you actually show some real vested physical interest in the near future. I might agree to a date. With terms. But we will see.”

“I'll happily wait for the opportunity.” Keith answered full of cheer. This wasn't squashed yet. “Have a good day at the cafe.”

“Yoga. Not the cafe. I have a class I'm teaching. But thank you. Good evening Keith.” Lance then hung up the phone.


	9. sibling chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allura and lance have a heart to heart about keith's questionable behavior. 
> 
> tags warnings. drunk, cussing, low self esteem. police abuse of power.

“Allura, I don't know. He seems genuine.” Lance said to his sister as he flipped down on the couch next to her with his own plate of lasagna from Sal’s the grlic knots on the coffee table with their drinks. “Pushy and stalker yeah. But I don't know we'll meaning?”

“He completely disregards your voice at every turn. Do you really think that change about anything else?” Allura asked bitterly pointing her fork at Lance. 

“Well maybe a date would appease him, and then he'd leave me alone.” Lance answered with a shrug.

“He threatened you!” Allura shouted at him. Well over the volume of their tv playing music videos. 

“No he said he could but was choosing not to.” Lance corrected.

“Why are you defending his behavior?” Allura seethed at him. “I know it's been a bit since someone has spoiled you with this kind of attention. But don't let it over ride your good sense.”

“I know. I know.” Lance replied with a mouthful of food. Taking the smack to the knee from Allura for it. “But what if …”

Allura shoved him with her foot. “Don't you dare. He doesn't even care enough to come and ask you himself. He sends lackeys…”

“Oh, like you are going to complain about Shiro coming and seeing you.” Lance scoffed. 

“Shiro at least shows up in person!” 

“He also ignored you too. But you were willing to look past that.” Countered Lance taking a drink of his wine. 

“Because I got to know him. In person.” Allura sassed back. “And he was ignoring my request because of his job. Because your stalker is his boss.”

“He's determined ok. And yes, he said some really questionable things, but he also said some really sweet things. That I don't know…”

“I can't believe you are entertaining the idea of caving to this man!” Allura shouted again.

“I don't see it as caving…”

“Of course you don't.” Allura sneered.

“I don't know how to convince you that I don't think he’s as bad as he initially came off. The talk I had with him, it was mildly persuasive.”

“Oh, my confidence is this idea of yours is suddenly bolstered to new heights.” Allura deadpanned before chugging her glass of wine. 

Lance let out a deep sigh, dropping his plate to the table in exchange for a garlic knot. “What do you suggest I do Allura?”

“I haven’t the fuzziest.” she poured herself another glass. “And it pains me to say it, but I do agree with him you don’t value yourself enough. I’ll give him that bit. But he is not needed to prove your self-worth.”

Lance scoffed at that. “The only thing I’m worth is trouble. I bring nothing but problems to people.” he paused to point at Allura’s side eyes. “Don’t give me that look. The cops would not be hassling you and Coran if I was gone, and you know it. You are just lucky they are so focused on me they haven’t noticed or figured out who you are.”

“And I would gladly take that risk for you. And I do every day, because I love you and know you are worth the risk. The rest of your family loves you and sticks up for you despite the risks too. You are worth it to all of us. You don’t need this Keith boy to tell you are worth something. We do every day. He can shove that uppity rich bloke attitude up his bloody arse.” Allura laid into Lance vehemently.

Lance snorted as her accent became heavier as she spoke. The wine hitting her. “I love you too Allura. And I’m thankful every day for you guys sticking by me. Still doesn’t mean I agree I’m worth the hassle.”

“Good thing we do.” she smiled at him. She scrunched up her nose for a moment like she got the whiff of something awful. “Tell you what. He finally pulls his head out of his arse and gets off his high horse and bloody quiznack shows his mug at the cafe to woo you darling. I’ll interrogate him and allow you to agree to one,” she held up her pointer finger wiggling it in Lance’s face. “Date. with terms.”

“And your terms? Just so I’m on the same page if he doesn’t show up when you are there?”

“You call me right away for one. But your date will be chaperoned. By yours truly. And he does anything inappropriate or doesn’t listen to your wishes I’ll be there to put him in his place and protect you.”

“I am not against that idea. But what if instead of such a hostile wording, we just do a double date? You know you want to go out with Shiro.” Lance sing songed Shiro’s name booped Allura on the nose with his own pointer finger, chuckling at her temporary cross-eyed look. 

“That I do.” Allura answered. She gave a firm nod. “Yes, that will do. But only if he quiznacking shows up.”

“Yes. if he shows up.”

“He touches you on the first date past holding hands I’ll break his.”


	10. rest of week three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more flowers, more stalking and harassment by keith. however shiro is getting a head in life.

19\. bluebell, camellia, euphorbia. In a heart shape with a white vase. Delivered by Shiro, he had a stuffed lion toy for Allura. Hand written note. I enjoyed that phone call very much. Even after it went sideways. Thank you for allowing me such pleasures as your voice yesterday. Response from Allura. “you can tell your friend, things like this, is why Lance is not going to concede. This kind of thing just comes off as 50 shade of grey, along with a few other cards. He wants to win anyone over, he needs to be honest, not pretentious.” Text response. “Shiro is winning over my sister easily. It’s cute when he comes in. Allura takes like the whole time she’s making your drinks to talk herself into like this flat look. It doesn’t last long though.”

20\. an arrangement made in a large square vase out of art supplies, a painter’s pallet, colored pencils paint tubes, brushes, pastels, markers, inks, erasers, rulers colored paper. Delivered by a low-level lackey. Hand written note. what is he doing that I’m not? He’s all about bragging and rubbing in my face how he’s hitting it off with Allura. He has her number even. Text response. “maybe because he listens to my sister. For the most part. Or explains why he can’t do as she asks. I’ve dropped you a ton of hints to help you out. And this arrangement was amazing. Thank you very much. But you didn’t have to get me all those supplies. It’s so expensive.”

21\. another arrangement of exotic tropical flowers in the shape of a fish was delivered by Shiro. Along with lunch for Allura. Hand written note. When are you free again to finish our 20 questions? Response from an angry Allura. “you can tell your friend he’s an imbecile. A complete and utterly dense imbecile.” Lance’s response is to laugh “tell him I’ll call him tonight.”  
Text response. “I just got home. Let me get setup so I can work on my project while we talk. Call you in 10.”


End file.
